


Love is Klutzy

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The others make minor appearances, Why am I doing this??, oblivious crushes, realizations are made, too lazy to tag them all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Let's face it: Aaron and Alexander are total klutzes. That's why they keep falling over anything and everything. Constantly.Good thing they're always around to keep catching one another, huh?(aka "Five Times Alexander Fell for Aaron and One Time Aaron Fell for Alexander")





	Love is Klutzy

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I trying to write romance?! I can't do that!!! Oh well, I'd better try!
> 
> This will be a part of their lives in the 21st Century! (But not when they are reincarnated)

1.

"Come on, Laurens, you know that it's true!" Alexander Hamilton was saying, waving his hands for effect.

He and John Laurens were hanging out at My Shot (of Espresso), on this early March morning, waiting for their friend Theodosia Prevost to call them up. Right now, they were at the high chairs at the side counter, and once again Alex was ranting about how unbelievable Thomas Jefferson could be, which he did every other week. Today, it was about his obsession with mac and cheese, and he made a compelling point that even their teacher, George Washington, was taking notice. Just the other day Thomas brought mac and cheese for him to have, and he restrained so hard not to make a face while Thomas was facing him. Most of the class had struggled not to laugh at Washington's misfortune.

John shrugged. "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Alexander rolled his eyes, glancing around the shop. He recognized the people inside the shop. He saw Maria Reynolds in a table by the window with her husband James looking entirely disinterested in the babble possibly coming out of his mouth. He didn't blame her; James never had anything important to say. Closer to the door was Phillip Schuyler, waiting on his order. Alex distinctly remembered hearing him ordering food for his daughters, and assumed he was waiting for it. Speaking of waiting for it, he saw Aaron Burr, one of his long time friends besides his Revolutionary Set, walking away from the counter having placed his order moments prior. He took a seat near to their own spot and started idly playing around with his hands. Alex giggled a little bit at how silly Aaron looked. John glanced at Aaron and then back at Alex with an amused look on his face.

"I know what you're thinking, Laurens, and I will snap your arm in half if you even think about voicing that opinion of yours out loud," Alex snapped. So he had a slight crush on Aaron. So what?! Nothing could, or would, ever happen between them anyway.

Suddenly they heard Theo across the way, calling their orders out. John hopped off his chair to go fetch his food. Alex moved to follow suit.

And then his foot got caught around the chair. He doesn't know how it happened because he is quite short, and so clipping his foot on the chair should have been near impossible, but it happened anyway, and he found himself screaming as he fell backward. He heard Phillip and Maria both gasp, and he heard James laugh. He didn't hear John or Theo at all. He closed his eyes, waiting to brace the pain.

But it never came.

"Are you okay?!"

He heard someone else's voice above him. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped. Aaron's worried face was now hovering just above his own. A quick glance around the area and Alexander realized that Aaron had caught him, stopped him from falling on the ground. 

Aaron set Alex gently on his feet. Alexander tilted his head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking a bit disoriented. "Thanks for catching me."

Theodosia called his order, and Aaron said, "Thanks for being such a catch," shooting a wink at Alexander's way before walking away. Alexander covered his face in his hands; no doubt he was blushing a deep red right now. In all the entirety of knowing Aaron (about eight years, give or take), Alexander knew that he was in no means smooth to any degree, so he had no idea where that surge of confidence came from.

"Highlights! You must tell!" John sing-songed as he approached, carrying everything. Alex lifted his head, shooting him a glare.

"Okay, A - I will not tell you anything if you quote Madison again. B - Nothing happened really. You're acting like he kissed me! And C - Don't you dare test me! That arm snapping threat still stands," he said, arms crossed, as he dashed from the coffee shop.

John laughed, and proceeded to run out of the restaurant after Alex.

2.

"You know you can't avoid him forever, right? He's still your friend."

Ever since the whole debacle at My Shot last week, Alexander had been going out of his way to avoid going there for coffee. He was always tempted, of course, seeing as all his friends went there, but he really didn't want to face Aaron right now, especially because he's sure he embarrassed himself plenty already, and John wasn't helping matters either. That's why, today, he was at Non-Stop Fro-Yo with Eliza Schuyler, another place in which other friends of his worked.

"Why not?" he said. "It's probably better in the long run."

Eliza gave him one of those slow head shakes. "Oh, Alexander."

"What is he avoiding this time?" Gilbert de Lafayette, who was currently on lobby duty, asked as he approached the conversation.

"Actually, it's a who this time. He's trying to avoid Aaron," said Eliza, licking her spoon covered in vanilla fro-yo. Alexander narrowed his eyes at her.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Obviously he is not willing to talk out his feelings with Aaron right now. No denying them either, mon ami, lying does not look good on you."

Alex gasped. "How do you know about that?! Better question: why do you know about that?!" 

As he said that, Aaron came inside the shop, waltzing up to the counter, to chat with Samuel Seabury, who was working it at the time. Eliza noticed, and changed her position so she was standing in front of Aaron, so Alex didn't see him and immediately run off.

"If you are wondering, no, John did not tell me. You know how he is."

"Then how did you find out?"

Laf rolled his eyes again. "This is my area of expertise. They do not call me the Love Expert for nothing, mon ami."

"Oh, please," Alex said, "who calls you that?"

"Lots do, actually, Alexander," Eliza rebuked, "you would know that if you went out more."

"Whatever," said Alex, holding up his empty cup. "I'm going to go put this away."

He broke out into a slight jog on his way to the front counter just as Aaron was about to turn around and sit down. He didn't notice Aaron, or, unfortunately, the blob of fro-yo that had spilled in front of him. He slipped, and once again, he went down screaming. Alex was less embarrassed given there were less people around, but he was having a sudden sense of deja vu. He heard Samuel gasp, and then Lafayette and Eliza laughing.

And then he heard someone else.

"Are we always going to keep meeting up like this?"

Alex's face was once again beet red at the realization that Aaron had caught him. He hadn't even noticed he was here. Come to think of it, why was he? Alex knew that Aaron was allergic to most, if not all, of the yogurts in the store.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Aaron. "Aren't you allergic to most of the stuff here?"

As he set Alexander down, Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn't think much of it. "Yes, but I can still come visit my friends while they're at work." He pointed at Sam. "Besides, I didn't know you were going to be here today. Aren't you usually here on the weekends?" 

Alexander felt his eyes widening. Did he really pay attention to that? He didn't get to answer, as it was then that Lafayette and Eliza decided to come up to the two of them, still giggling.

"I think it is safe to say that little Alexander is falling for you, non?" Lafayette said pointedly, to Aaron. Eliza crossed her arms and nodded in agreement, stifling a giggle.

Aaron crossed his arms and glanced at them. "Could you two be any less mature? Next thing you're going to tell me is that everyone's playing matchmaker between us." Then he turned to Alexander, a small smile upon his lips. "I'll see you later." 

As Aaron walked away, Alex turned back to his other two friends. "Great, not you two too! I can't catch a break, can I?" he cried, jogging away from them.

Lafayette and Eliza shared an amused glance, with each other and with Samuel, smiling in a way that seemed to indicate he had caught on.

3.

"Where are they?!" Alexander exclaimed, reaching over to hang paper stars over the doorway.

He was in the orchestra room at their school, standing on the top step of the stepladder, preparing for the social they were having in a few hours. He was a part of the Orchestra officers, along with Hercules Mulligan and Peggy Schuyler. They were supposed to be helping him decorate but they hadn't come around yet. With a groan, Alex reached for the tape on the instrument lockers in front of him, trying to keep his balance. 

As he was doing this, he sighed and thought of the events of the past week and a half. Mostly to take his mind off the fact that he was terrified of high heights. Seven feet up was already terrifying enough for him.

Let's review: He knew that, unlike John, Lafayette and Eliza were prone to blabbing out annoying and embarrassing business, mostly about him, to their friend circle, and so he was pretty sure Herc and Peggy were going to be holding his crush on Aaron over his head. Especially if they'd mentioned to them both times that he'd fallen into his arms already. Alexander could feel his face heating up just thinking about it. He also wasn't sure what to make of Aaron barely reacting in both instances. Why did that disappoint him a bit?

Speaking of which, he knew that Aaron was planning to come out to the social tonight. He prayed that none of the others would give him a particularly hard time about it today, or over the next few days given that they were all in the same class.

Alexander was so absorbed in trying to pull the tape off its spool that he didn't hear Peggy and Hercules come in, which means he wouldn't have looked down to see Aaron following in right behind them. Suddenly, the ladder shook and he heard someone shout "BOO!" right below him. Immediately, Alexander lost his footing and fell off the ladder, about 7 feet off the ground, screaming all the way down.

"You guys are about to convince me that Lafayette and Eliza are onto something."

Alexander was shaking from his position, which, once again, had landed him in Aaron's grasp. Hercules and Peggy held their faces as neutral as they could make them, and Alex could tell that they were trying not to laugh.

"Laf and Eliza? Onto something? At the same time?" Alex asked in incredulity, not even wondering right away why Aaron was here in the first place, as Aaron set him down again. "That's even scarier than if they were onto something separately." Then it dawned on him. "Also, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here this early?"

Aaron shrugged. "I was following them." He pointed at Herc and Peggy. "They told me you were going to be here. Thought I'd tag along and help keep you company."

Alexander smiled a bit, but then it faded away as he suddenly remembered who else was in the room with them. He turned on Hercules and Peggy. "How could you do that to me?! You know that I'm afraid of heights!"

They looked immediately regretful. "Sorry, Alex. We were just having a bit of fun. Tell you what," said Hercules, surveying the work that Alex had already done, "let me and Peggy finish up the rest of the decorating. You can sit back and relax. We owe you that much at least for being late and scaring you off the ladder."

Alexander rubbed his chin, thinking over it. "I guess that's okay." He crossed over to the viola section and sat in his usual spot, in second chair, having lost first chair out to Charles Lee. Come to think of it, he was supposed to be here as well, serving off a punishment, he remembered.

"Why isn't Lee here?" Aaron asked, taking a seat in Lee's chair. "Didn't Mister Adams tell him specifically to come help you guys?"

Alexander looked to Aaron. "Mm hmm. He's probably going to pay that off, though, for something stupid he's probably doing right now."

Aaron answered with an eye roll, "probably like how he paid him off to let him be first chair violist. You've heard him play, right?! It's terrible!"

"Of course, I have the 'honor' of being his stand partner," Alexander said, holding a hand to his forehead, "god, someone save me already."

"If only I wasn't a cello player," Aaron said, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder, "then I could save you from Lee's terrible playing wrath somehow."

Alex tried his hardest to keep the blush out of his cheeks at Aaron's sudden touch. "Don't worry, you can always save me in other ways."

He didn't miss Herc and Peggy's snickering behind them. 

4.

"Get down from there, Alexander!" Angelica Schuyler screeched. "You have some explaining to do!"

By now, two weeks in, everyone else in his and Aaron's friend circle has been throughly informed of Alexander's crush on Aaron, and all three of Aaron's 'knight in shining armor' moments. It was enough to make him start beating his already throbbing head against his desk. He didn't really eat much as it was, and having skipped going to My Shot or Non-Stop for a few days was not helping matters. It also didn't help that he didn't eat much at the social either; Herc, Aaron, and Peggy had to beg him to eat something because he was too busy arguing with Lee most of the night. 

And if all that wasn't bad enough, Angelica was the last one to hear about this revelation, never a good thing, especially when she prided herself on wanting to never be last to know anything (she didn't even care if she wasn't first). As a result, she barged up to Alexander's apartment and chased him around in anger until she cornered him on the balcony, where he was now holding onto the railing, hanging off of it while she looked up at him from the floor. Alexander thanked his lucky stars he only lived on the second floor, so he wasn't as dizzy as he could have been.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Alexander yelled down to her. "I think I'd like to keep all my body parts where they are, thank you very much!"

Angelica only crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"Hey! In all fairness, I never told any of them either!" he called down. "They figured it out for themselves. You really think I'd blurt out something that crucial to them of all people??"

She narrowed her eyes. "I will come up there after you if I have to."

Alexander gulped. Knowing Angelica, she was crazy enough to do it.

"Alexander, what on earth are you doing up there?!"

Trying not to lose his grip on the railing, Alexander twisted his body around a bit and looked down. He could just make out Aaron standing a few feet away from him.

"Trying not to get killed by Angelica," he said nonchalantly. Aaron rolled his eyes at this. "She was the last to know something."

"I'm guessing it was about or related to you, otherwise she wouldn't be trying to throttle you, right?" he asked Alexander. When Alexander nodded, he then asked, "may I know what it was about?"

Alex tensed up, praying Aaron didn't notice. _No, you can't know,_ he thought, but he'd never been that good at lying to Aaron, so he gave him a vague truth instead. "Oh, it was just them thinking about who I had a crush on."

He wasn't sure, but Alex swore he saw disappointment flicker across Aaron's features for a split second. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, as he suddenly heard clanging coming from in front of him. When he looked back into his balcony, he saw Angelica starting to climb the railing and he panicked. He turned back to Aaron.

"Aaron? I may need a teensy favor up here."

Aaron tilted his head. "Oh? What favor?"

"Angelica's about ten seconds away from killing me right now!" he hissed, so she didn't catch it. "I have to get down!"

Realization flashed through Aaron's face then. He moved a bit closer and held his arms out, "jump, Alexander!"

"Who is that?!" yelled Angelica, just as she reached the top of the railing. Alexander took this moment to throw himself backwards off the railing, watching Angelica's shocked features as he flew. This time he didn't scream; he knew what he was getting himself into. 

"Sanctuary, my friend!" Alexander called out, when he landed safely in Aaron's arms, "now run! Because there's a monster out there, and I'm pretty sure she will jump out of her confinement if she has to!"

Aaron laughed, and started running towards his house with Alexander, with a very confused and daring Angelica in tow.

5.

"There is no way Aaron has a crush on me!"

Today, four weeks later, into early April, Alexander is standing in the room with the prop window in the auditorium at school. Every Wednesday, he, John, Eliza, and Sam would come and mess around on stage, coming up with weird stories to act out when no one else was around during their last free period. John had been early, having waxed the stage moments prior, Eliza on time carrying scripts, and Sam had come unusually late. He apologized as he burst in but said he was talking to Aaron on his way over, just telling them what they were up to before Aaron had to go off to his class. He joked around a bit about all four times Alexander had fallen into his arms and how they were practically in love already (Alex may have throttled Sam if he wasn't standing in the little room that the window was built on), and noticed that he blushed at all the mentions. That had caught John and Eliza's attention, which made them propose the insane idea in the first place.

"Come on, Alex! Aaron is known for being awkward sometimes, sure, but blushing?! Never!" said John, who was standing at the base of the window looking up at him.

"That still isn't proving much," said Alexander, crossing his arms and leaning on the windowsill. "For all you know, Sam could have just embarrassed him just mentioning that out of the blue."

"We're not letting this blushing go, Alex," said Eliza, reaching down to pick up a handheld spotlight from the stage. Then she points it at the door. "Hey, what're Angelica and Aaron doing here?"

Alexander suddenly turned red, then pale. "What?!" he croaked out. He ducked down so they couldn't see him, and then nervously peeked out. Sure enough, Aaron was running down the long aisle towards the stage with Angelica chasing him. _It must be after school already,_ he figured. 

"Help!" Aaron cried out. Everyone noticed, then, that he was sporting a black eye on his left side. He ran behind Samuel and shook there. John and Eliza ran in front of Angelica, effectively shielding her from him.

"What are you doing?!" Eliza demanded. "Have you lost it, Angelica?!"

Angelica stomped her foot like a toddler. "I told you that I hate being the last to know things!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what were you the last to know this time? And it better have involved Aaron, otherwise we are going to be much more concerned than usual as to why you punched him in the eye."

She glared at Aaron. He cowered back. "This one has a crush and I'm just now figuring this out! Somehow Hercules and Peggy found out before me!"

"They know Lafayette, Ange," said Eliza, "and you know he's not called the Love Expert for nothing. He probably had a hunch to who it was. Besides, we weren't informed of this. Did he tell you, or them?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "No. You know how secretive he is. Also, he thought that if he told me I'd go blabbing it and then the person would know and then I broke the Love Code or whatever. He gave me, like two clues, and even said that Aaron nearly denied it." At this Aaron blushed, and Alexander didn't know what to make of that either.

"Clues? What clues?" Aaron asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, just vague ones like you always hang around them and write to them a lot," says Angelica, with a dismissive wave of her hands. "That doesn't really tell us anything."

It told Alexander that he was definitely an option above the rest of the choices that may have swam through his friends' minds. He finally decided to make himself known, and stood up inside the room, waving awkwardly. "Uh, hey guys."

John, Eliza and Sam waved back, remembering that he was still inside. Aaron and Angelica, however, both jumped as they didn't realize he was in there. Aaron greeted him with a faint smile. Angelica, however, narrowed her eyes slightly. 

"Don't think I forgot about that little thing from yesterday," she said, arms crossed. Alex gulped, and he noticed that Aaron was doing the same. 

It was then that Aaron decided to hop off the stage, followed by Eliza and Sam, and stand at the edge, and that Alexander climbed down from the little room and jogged over to everyone. 

Unfortunately, for Alexander, life decided to play a cruel joke on him once again, and he slipped on a section of the stage that John had accidentally overwaxed. 

"Whoa!" he cried out as he fell off the edge of the 5 foot stage, thanking the lucky stars that Aaron had decided to hop off then. And as usual, Aaron was ready.

"I'm starting to think that the gods are trying to tell us something," said Alexander, hiding his face in one of his hands, the other one wrapped around Aaron's neck. Aaron nodded in agreement with a slight chuckle.

"I know what it's saying," said Angelica, sitting on the edge of the stage with John, who looked awfully apologetic at the pair. She pointed at them energetically. "You two are totally crushing on each other!"

Alexander yanked his hand off of his face, and then shared an incredulous look with Aaron. Then they both stared at Angelica. "What??"

Now, granted, both of them knew about their own crush on the other, but both also couldn't believe the other returning their feelings. Aaron set Alex down on the ground. They both shot each other a curious look. _No way does he have a crush on me,_ they both thought.

"You heard me," she said, sliding off the stage. She pointed at us both. "In fact, I'll bet you two are crushing on one another!" She turned to everyone else. "Anyone willing to bet against me?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I will. I'm pretty sure there are other options based on those clues you said."

John and Eliza shook their heads. "We want no part of this."

Angelica shook Sam's hand, and then pulled him along, talking to him about finalizing this bet. John and Eliza followed after them, rolling their eyes at the unbelievability of the two betters, leaving Aaron and Alexander to their own devices.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Sometimes Angelica can be something else. Not sure what else, but she definitely is."

That caused Aaron to laugh. He turned to Alexander. "Still coming over today?"

Alexander grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't miss any of our bi-monthly sleepovers for the world." 

 

 

6.

Aaron paced the floor in his living room, looking nervous. He wasn't even sure why. He'd been doing bi-monthly sleepovers with Alex since they were in third grade, only a few weeks after the two had met. They used to talk about anything and everything. They felt like safe havens. Yet for some reason he couldn't shake this nervousness for this one. He atoned it to earlier today, when Angelica suggested the idea of them having crushes on one another. Now, Aaron knew he'd been crushing on Alexander since they got to the sixth grade, when they were reunited after one nasty fifth-grade move. (He remembered that day clearly: Alex had approached with a cheeky smile. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr?" he had said. And when Aaron had turned and seen him, he replied, "depends, who's asking?" before enveloping him in a heartfelt hug.) They were in eleventh grade now, and Aaron chastised himself on how childish he was being.

"Ugh, you need to cut this out, Aaron!" he yelled at himself. "You don't need Alex questioning your sanity tonight of all nights."

He slumped on his couch and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Alex, especially since he had recently taken to blushing with matters concerning him. Although, according to earlier, it seemed that he hadn't caught on.

Loud knocking suddenly startled Aaron from his stupor. He jumped up and raced to his front door. Upon swinging it open he saw Alex, with his overnight bag, grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Aaron in for a tight hug and Aaron reciprocated. _Oh, how I wish it would last,_ Aaron thought as he pulled away. Alex put his hands on his hips.

"Ready for some non-stop fun?" he asked, spinning around, proceeding to then throw his arms up in the air.

Aaron laughed. "You know it!"

For the next few hours or so, they spend time watching movies (much closer than usual, they end up blushing quite a lot), exchanging daily life stories, and having a cook-off (Aaron's brownies totally won by the way). Everything seemed as it should be until Aaron asked a specific series of questions during Truth or Dare. They were in Aaron's room then, on his bunk bed (that he used to share with his sister Sally before she moved out): Aaron on top and Alexander below.

"Hey, Alex? You remember that joke Laf made about your whole 'falling into my arms thing'?"

"Yeah..." said Alex, albeit a little nervous. He poked his head out so Aaron could see him. "What about it?"

Aaron paused, before deciding he wanted to ask this next question. "And you know how Angelica actually suggested that we were crushing on each other, right?"

Alex stood up from the bed. "Where are you going with this?"

Aaron sat up. "How many times have you fallen for me?"

Alexander froze up at this. Like mentioned before, he was no good at lying to Aaron, so this time he stayed silent. Aaron, worried that he'd offended Alexander, or at the very least freaked him out, when he asked the question, moved immediately to climb out of his bed and flee from the room.

That didn't go as smoothly as he'd planned.

Aaron screamed when his foot was caught in the ladder. Alexander moved forward to catch him before he hit the ground. Alex looked Aaron over with extreme concern, which in turn caused Aaron to cry. Alex held him closer, and Aaron buried his face in his shirt.

"Aaron, are you alright?!" he asked, when he sat on the bed, still holding him.

Aaron looked up, tears still falling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question. It was incredibly, stupidly blunt of me. That probably must have been too embarrassing for you."

Alex bit his lip. "Not in the way you might think." When Aaron gave him a questioning look, he continued as he wiped his tears away. "That number is technically much too big for either of us to count at this point. In fact, I'd say it's still going." 

Aaron's mouth dropped open. Alex looked down. "To answer this question with some truth, I would say six times is the lowest fairly accurate number."

"Six?" Aaron repeated, tilting his head. "I can only remember five actual times that you fell - at My Shot, at Non-Stop, in the orchestra room, off your balcony - although we could argue that you jumped there - and just earlier today on our auditorium stage." Even from his position in Alex's hold, he used one of his hands to tilt Alex's face up slightly to look at him. "What am I missing?"

A single tear ran down Alexander's face then, and he brought Aaron closer to him. "You're missing the most important one." And with that, he leaned down and kissed Aaron tenderly on the lips. Aaron was startled, but did not dare pull away. Instead, he held Alexander's head in his hands to stop him from moving and deepening the kiss.

As soon as they pulled away, Alexander gave him a small smile. "The sixth time has always applied, and still does. Ever since sixth grade, I'd completely fallen in love with you."

He finally released Aaron, who sat up in his lap with tears running down his own face again. "Really? That's when I fell for you, too. When you left me in fifth grade, I was so devastated. I had decided that I didn't want to separate from you ever again."

Aaron stood up and pulled Alexander up with him and into a tight embrace. They were both crying tears of joy, realizing that their feelings were actually reciprocated.

"I wonder how much money Sam's going to owe Angelica," Alexander said, with his head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron could only laugh in response before it turned into a yawn. Alexander held him at arm's length. 

"I think we should be getting some rest by now," Alex said with a chuckle.

Aaron had laid down first, and then pulled Alexander towards his chest. They laid there a while, in the darkness, simply enjoying one another's company. But now it had a brand new light to it.

"Aaron?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

Alexander nuzzled closer. "I love you."

Aaron kissed the top of his forehead. "I love you too."

They feel asleep peacefully that night, thoughts of the future of their relationship and how much Sam was probably going to be panicking over what he had to fork over to Angelica come next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God that I cringed as some of these parts. I told you, I can't write romance!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
